Ce que j'aurais voulu te dire
by Oreli
Summary: Après leur combat dans la vallée de la fin, Sasuke regarde Naruto qui gît inconscient et pense à ce que représente le blond pour lui... SasuNaru et Song fic sur du Ben Harper


_**Ce que j'aurai voulu te dire...**_

**Autatrice: **Akai-La-Milie, anciennement Akaikestueki, anciennement RastaMilie (c'est bon je ne pense plus changer de pseudo avant quelques mois XD)

**Disclamer: **Lieux et personnages de Masashi Kishimoto, chanson de Ben Harper : "_Another Lonely Day_" (rien inventé quoi)

**Résumé: **Après leur combat dans la vallée de la fin, Sasuke regarde Naruto qui gît inconscient et pense à ce que représente le blond pour lui...

**Note:** SasuNaru pour ne pas changer... Je crois que c'est officiel, je suis une accro à ce couple.

**Note-bis: **Donc la nouvelle version, très peu de changements d'ailleurs par rapport à l'originale si ce n'est les fautes d'orthographe!

* * *

Tu es tombé, et maintenant tes grands yeux bleus se sont fermés. Je me suis longtemps demandé pourquoi mon cœur était sur le point d'exploser dans ma poitrine à chaque fois que je t'observais… Quand tu m'as comparé à un frère, j'étais tellement heureux et tellement triste à la fois. Heureux parce que cela voulait dire que je comptais pour toi, et triste car je ne veux pas de ce genre d'amour de ta part. Maintenant que notre combat est terminé, je comprends… Je t'aime Naruto. Ce combat, je l'ai emporté mais je n'en ressens aucune joie. J'ai plutôt l'impression d'y avoir tout perdu, de t'avoir perdu _toi_… 

Encore une fois je me retrouve seul. Alors je dois vraiment partir. Alors toutes ces années passées ensembles je les ai gâchés. Alors la haine est plus forte que cet amour qui me brûle de l'intérieur. Je ne sais pas pourquoi cette vieille chanson me revient soudain en mémoire…

_Yes indeed I'm alone again_  
(oui en effet, je suis de nouveau seul)

_And here comes emptiness crashing in_  
(et le vide viens s'écraser sur moi)

_It's either love or hate_  
(c'est soit l'amour soit la haine)

_I can't find in between_  
(je ne peux pas trouver de juste milieu)

_Cause I've been with witches_  
(car j'ai été avec les sorcières)

_And I have been with a king_  
(et j'ai été avec un roi)

"On se rends compte que l'on avait quelque chose de précieux lorsqu'on l'a perdu". Ce vieil adage que me répétait souvent ma mère, je le comprends plus que jamais à cet instant. J'aurais aimé ne pas avoir à quitter Konoha, j'aurais aimé ne pas me battre avec toi sur le toit de l'hôpital, j'aurais aimé qu'Orochimaru ne m'appose jamais ce sceau maudit, j'aurais aimé que mon frère ne tue jamais ma famille…

Il y a tellement de choses que je regrette dans ma vie… En réalité je regrette tout. Mis à part le fait de t'avoir rencontré.

_It wouldn't have worked out any way_  
(ça n'aurait pas marché de toute façon)

_So now it's just another lonely day_  
(alors à présent c'est seulement un autre jour solitaire)

_Further along we just may_  
(plus tard, peut-être, nous pourrons avancer ensembles)

_But for now it's just another lonely day_  
(mais à présent c'est seulement un autre jour solitaire)

Oui, ça n'aurait pas marché. Tu es gentil, sincère, passionné, drôle… Quelqu'un comme moi ne te mérites pas. Au final, c'est peut-être mieux comme ça. Avant de partir j'aurai voulu m'excuser de tout ce que j'ai pu te dire et t'expliquer que toutes ces paroles n'étaient qu'un mur que je m'étais construit, mais c'est trop tard. De toute façon est ce que j'aurais sût trouver les mots?

_Wish there was something I could say or do_  
(je souhaite qu'il y ait quelque chose que je puisse dire ou faire)

_I can resist anything_  
(je peux résister à n'importe quoi)

_But temptation from you_  
(mis à part cette tentation venant de toi)

_But I'd rather walk alone_  
(mais j'aurais dû marcher seul)

_Than chase you around_  
(plutôt que de te poursuivre)

_I'd rather fall myself_  
(j'aurais dû me démolir)

_Than let you drag me down_  
(que de te laisser m'entraîner vers le bas)

J'ai voulu y croire à cette vie avec Kakashi et Sakura; et surtout avec toi. Mais ce n'était qu'un répit en fin de compte. J'avais commencé à l'oublier, lui et ses yeux rouges et cette odeur de mort qu'il laisse dans son sillage. Je commençais seulement à entr'apercevoir ce qu'était le bonheur. Et puis il est revenu et a voulu s'en prendre à toi. Si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur pour toi à ce moment là… Son retour m'a fait prendre conscience que je ne pourrais pas vivre tant qu'il existerait. C'est pour ça que je m'en vais, Naruto. Pour devenir plus fort, pour le tuer et pour que tu ne sois plus menacé. Même si pour cela je dois m'éloigner irrémédiablement de toi…

_Yesterday seems like a life ago_  
(hier semble être il y a une vie)

_Cause the one I love_  
(parce que le seul que j'aime)

_Today I hardly know_  
(aujourd'hui je le connait à peine)

_You I held so close in my heart oh dear_  
(toi que j'ai tenu si près de mon coeur, mon être cher)

_Grow further from me_  
(grandis si loin de moi)

_With every fallen tear_  
(avec chaque larme versée pour toi)

Tous les moments passés avec toi me reviennent en mémoire. Quand nous nous entraînions à monter aux arbres sans les mains, quand on avait essayé d'enlever le masque de Kakashi, quand tu nous avait défendus, Sakura et moi, contre Gaara, toutes les fois où tu riait de ce rire que je faisait semblant de détester mais qui en réalité me réchauffait le cœur… et puis la première fois que nos regards se sont croisés, quand nous étions petits et tout les deux tout seuls. Je m'en souvient comme si c'était hier: j'étais assis seul au bord de l'étang, et toi tu passait sur le chemin juste derrière. J'ai fait semblant de t'ignorer et quand je pensait que tu étais assez loin, je me suis retourné et j'ai pu voir que tu me regardait. Mon regard avait été capturé par tes grands yeux si bleus, à la fois tellement remplis de tristesse et de volonté de vivre et d'être reconnu. Et puis tu m'as souri.

Mais qu'est-ce que je fais là, à genoux à tes côtés? Je devrais déjà être loin, je devrais avancer sur le chemin empli de solitude que j'ai choisi. Et pourtant je m'attarde près de ton corps meurtris, et je caresse tes cheveux blonds, et je pleure… Une de mes larmes tombe sur ta joue et tu ne réagis pas. J'attends désespérément ce sourire que j'avais vu sur ton visage la première fois, alors que je sais bien que plus jamais tu ne m'adresseras cette expression… plus maintenant.

_It wouldn't have worked out any way_  
(ça n'aurait pas marché de toute façon)

_So now it's just another lonely day_  
(alors à présent c'est seulement un autre jour solitaire)

_Further along we just may_  
(plus tard, peut-être, nous pourrons avancer ensembles)

_But for now it's just another lonely day_  
(mais à présent c'est seulement un autre jour solitaire)

Je me penche sur toi et pose doucement mes lèvres sur les tiennes. Mes larmes continuent de couler sans que je ne puisse rien y faire, et puis je caresse ton visage et ces traits que tu as toujours eus sur les joues. Je me rends compte maintenant que je te connais si peu… Mais il est trop tard maintenant.

Je m'arrache à toi qui es toujours inconscient et je pose mon bandeau de ninja dans ta paume ouverte. Adieu Naruto, mon rival… mon ami… mon amour.

Je me lèves et m'éloignes sans me retourner. Si je le faisait je cois que je n'aurait plus la force de partir…

Et puis ta voix s'élèves. A peine un murmure et pourtant elle résonne en moi comme si tu l'avais hurlé.

-Sasuke… je t'aime…

* * *

Ah là là là là… Ca aurait été bien que ça se passe comme ça… (pars dans ses pensées)… C'est quand même mieux sans les fautes, déjà ça m'écorche moins les yeux XD 


End file.
